


Dirty Talk

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Exploring Limits [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie runs into Ziya at a clothing store, and already knows from his experience that the encounter won't end there. He's right, and this time, Ziya takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisssanitygoodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisssanitygoodbye/gifts).



Frankie shifted aside another boring, over-designed t-shirt to look at the one behind it, mentally marveling at how a store twice the size of his modest flat could be so full of such ugly clothes. It was almost impressive. As he turned to the rack beside him, someone threw their arms around his shoulders from behind.

“Frankie, Frankie, Frankie.” Ziya’s melodic voice was familiar by now, and it brought with it a rush of adrenalin and powerful memory. In his mind’s eye, he was on his knees, with Ziya’s hand firm on the back of his head, pushing it down, his cock filling his mouth and butting up against the back of his throat. Frankie closed his eyes, and swallowed, trying to slow the sudden racing of his heart. “We have to stop meeting this way.” Ziya kissed Frankie’s ear tenderly, loosening his grip when Frankie moved to turn around. This time Ziya was wearing skinny jeans, a tank top with an unfamiliar band logo, and a slouchy multi-colored beanie that mostly covered his wild, curly hair, though a few strands escaped near his ears. His eyes were lined with dark pencil, and he wore a silver bangle bracelet and a necklace with a turquoise pendant dangling from it. Compared to his usual outfits, he looked downright subdued.

“I dunno.” Frankie tucked one of Ziya’s curls behind his ear. “I don’t have any complaints about when we meet.”

“You wouldn’t,” Ziya purred, and, with a hand on the back of Frankie’s neck, kissed his jaw line. “Do you like sushi?”

Only starting to get used to the whiplash effect of conversation with excitable, eager Ziya, Frankie nodded.

“Hungry?”

Another nod, and Ziya was leading him outside and down the street to a minuscule shop Frankie never noticed until now. There were only eight tables and two booths inside the tiny restaurant, and all were occupied by patrons who, by the looks on their faces, were experiencing no less than orgasmic joy from their food. The hostess bowed her head politely as they entered. Ziya returned the bow as she asked his name for the waiting list, explaining the wait time wasn’t that long, and they would be seated soon. Within minutes, a group paid their check and left, leaving one of the booths open for them. The hostess sat them, leaving them with a pot of tea and menus to make their decision while she attended to other customers.

Ziya leaned over the table to grab a printed sushi list and a pencil from the holder on the wall, scanning over it with a familiar eye, checking off things he wanted. “I’d recommend the hamachi, if you’re a fan,” he said while Frankie looked over the menu. “The dragon roll is good too, if you're not concerned with authenticity."

"Should I be concerned?" Frankie raised a brow while scanning the menu for the dragon roll.

"Depends on what you want out of the experience." Ziya placed the paper on the side of the booth that was open to the restaurant, then folded his hands and leaned forward onto the table. "You have any plans later?" he asked, and when Frankie lifted his head to catch Ziya's bright, playful eyes, the meaning behind the question was clear.

"Can I ask you something?" Frankie asked as he grabbed for the paper and pencil to write down his order. Ziya nodded, so he continued. "I've seen you on campus since the beginning of the year, and I know you've seen me. Why the sudden interest?"

"I'm interested in interesting people," Ziya said with a flash of straight, white teeth. "I started hearing about you from mutual friends--Isabela, Andy, Zev,--"

"You know Andy?" Frankie asked, raising a brow. "Like, know him, haven't just seen him around?"

Ziya leaned across the table and, with his hand on Frankie's cheek, whispered conspiratorially into his ear, "I've fucked him." He pulled back, grinning. "Several times."

"Really now?" Frankie asked with a chuckle, glancing down at the paper to finish his order, then putting it with Ziya's on the side of the table. "When did that happen?"

"It's been happening on and off since the year started," Ziya said, then paused to nod politely at the waitress as she took their orders. He lifted up his tea cup between his hands, smiling. "I'm surprised you didn't know."

"I don't keep tabs on who my friends are hooking up with," Frankie said with a grin. "So you wanted to fuck me because you're fucking someone I fucked? This is, what, six degrees of Frankie Hawke's cock?" he asked, lowering his voice enough so the other patrons wouldn't hear the expletives.

Ziya let out a hearty laugh before taking a sip of his tea. "I won't lie. I've been trying to figure out how to get both of you home with me at the same time."

" _Really_."

"Interested?"

"I'm going to have to think that one over."

"Fair enough. Do you want to come home with me today?"

"And what, study?" Frankie smirked, then sat back as the waitress came to their table carrying a large tray, placing small platters of dark, orange-red fatty salmon sashimi, red-purple ahi tuna, and glistening brown unagi onto the table. In front of Ziya she placed small rolls topped with custard-textured orange sea urchin, and several with neon orange fish eggs. In front of Frankie she placed the Dragon roll, arranged in a serpentine swirl, with orange sauce drizzled overtop.

"No," Ziya said, after the waitress had gone and he was pouring soy sauce into a shallow dish.

"Then absolutely."

\------

Ziya insisted on paying the bill, favoring Frankie with an impressively stern glare when he tried to argue with him about it in front of the hostess. Frankie resigned, but once they were outside, Ziya's arm fondly wrapped around his shoulders while they walked back to the strip mall where he'd parked his car, he told him that it'd be his treat next time. He had no doubt that there would be a next time either, not when Ziya was so good at getting what he wanted.

Ziya clung to him, tripped him up, kissed his neck and ear while they walked, and by the time they reached his car, he was so distracted that he dropped his keys and nearly kicked them underneath the car. Ziya chuckled, grinned, and pressed him up against the side of his car to kiss him, his mouth hot and persistent, his fingers raking through his hair.

"I'd hate to see how you are with people you know really well," Frankie said with a breathless laugh as he finally got the door open. Without a word, Ziya rounded the car and slid into the passenger's seat, tilting back the chair a little before buckling up.

"I bet you want to know what I'm like with Andy," Ziya said as he sat back, a sly smirk playing over his wide mouth while Frankie started the car. Music blasted from the stereo as soon as the engine turned over, and with an apologetic smile, Frankie turned the radio down to a reasonable volume.

“Maybe a little,” he admitted. “Does _he_ let you fuck him?”

“Oh yes.”

“Yeah, me too,” Frankie said with a grin. “So where do you live?”

“A couple blocks from Campus, on Circle Avenue. There’s a new apartment complex there, sort of peachy brown buildings.”

“I know the place.” He glanced at Ziya to see him stretching in the seat, scraping the tips of his fingers against the roof as he lifted his arms over his head. “So what are you majoring in? I’ve never seen you in any of my classes.”

“I’m double-majoring in Political Science and History,” Ziya said with a yawn.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Why, I can’t be smart because I’m a slut who wears dresses?” Ziya lolled his head to the side to look at Frankie, one over-tweezed eyebrow raised high.

“I didn’t say that, nor would I,” Frankie said, a defensive note creeping into his voice.

“I know,” Ziya said, and draped his arm over Frankie’s shoulder, leaning over the center console to nuzzle his cheek. “But the way I act and dress is a _really_ good way to weed out people who _do_ think that way.” Ziya dropped his arm from Frankie’s shoulder to brush his inner thigh. Frankie threw him a startled look and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “Pity my place is so close, isn’t it?” Ziya purred as he slipped his hand between Frankie’s legs, cupping his soft cock through the denim and massaging lightly. “It’s been a really long time since I gave someone a blowjob while they were driving.”

Frankie white-knuckled the steering wheel and let out a long, tense breath as Ziya moved over the console as much as he could without unbuckling, fondling his half-hard cock, his lips warm on his ear.

“So what’s your major?” Ziya asked, his voice low but casual.

“What?” Ziya began unzipping his jeans and Frankie dropped one hand from the steering wheel to grab Ziya’s wrist. “No no no. We’re almost there.” Ziya retreated into his chair and folded his hands primly on his lap, smirking. “My major is Film,” Frankie said, zipping his jeans back up before putting both hands back onto the wheel.

“Ooh, that’s fun. Do you have a nice camera?”

“Pretty nice. Is this the place?”

“Mm-hmm.”

\-------

Inside, the first thing Frankie saw was the bookcases. The entire living room was lined with them, and they were all stuffed, some with books piled in stacks on the edge of the shelves, in front of the properly shelved books. On the shelf just opposite the door sat a white cat with orange eyes, missing one of its front legs. It flicked its tail once when Ziya entered, lifting its head long enough to look at the two of them, then lowered it again, closing its eyes.

Ziya pulled off his beanie and hung it on a coat and hat rack next to the door, then slipped off his sneakers and indicated that Frankie should do the same.

“You want something to drink?” Ziya asked as he approached the cat, stretching out a hand to pet it. The cat reached out its front paw and touched Ziya’s hand. “I’ve got juice, beer, soda, and water, of course.”

“Soda’s fine.” Frankie stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked at the books on the shelf nearest to him. He had no doubt about Ziya’s major now--there wasn’t a single book that wasn’t a thick tome about history or political science. Ziya returned quickly and offered Frankie a can of soda.

“You know what you should do for me?” He asked, and Frankie raised a brow. “You should take that camera of yours and record yourself jacking off for me.” Ziya neared him, then pushed him back against the bookcase. Frankie put the soda down on a nearby side table and shook his head.

“No fucking way,” he said. “You wanna see my cock, you invite me over.”

Ziya chuckled and kissed him, the hot fullness of his tongue in Frankie’s mouth stealing his breath. He barely felt Ziya unzipping his jeans, just the coolness of the air on his cock when he pulled it out of his jeans.

“Or I find you on campus,” Ziya purred and bit Frankie’s lip. He tugged, and Frankie hissed. “Drag you into a dark corner, or a bright one.” He let go of his lip and nuzzled into his neck, his mouth hot. “Or maybe, maybe I just find you in your classroom and slip my hands into your jeans so I can feel it.” He stroked Frankie’s cock then, and a shudder ran down his spine at the mental picture of Ziya yanking him from his chair and unzipping his jeans in front of the entire classroom. It was too much. He buried his fingers in Ziya’s hair and tilted back his head, a grunt escaping his lips when Ziya’s teeth came down hard on his neck.

“You’d better fucking not,” he growled, and Ziya laughed happily.

“Why not? You’ve got a beautiful cock. More people should see it.” Ziya brushed his thumb over his swollen head, fingers playing down the shaft as if to make his point.

“I like to save it for people I’m fucking.” Frankie tightened his fingers in Ziya’s hair when he licked his neck. “You know, keep a little mystery for people who aren’t.”

“Unzip my jeans,” Ziya said, and before Frankie even thought about it, he dropped his hands between them, gripping the zipper and pulling it down. “Good boy,” Ziya whispered, and Frankie felt his knees go weak. “Such a good boy.” Ziya’s breath was hot over the aching bites on his neck, and Frankie leaned limp against the bookcases, feeling the spines of the stacked books pressing into his back. “Take out my cock.” Frankie nodded, and slipped his hand into Ziya’s jeans, under the cotton underwear to adjust his stiff cock and lift it out, using his other hand to yank the trousers over Ziya’s plump ass. Ziya smiled at him and tapped the end of Frankie’s nose with his finger. “You sure you don’t want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah,” Frankie replied, sucking in air through gritted teeth as Ziya adjusted his stance and held their cocks together in one hand.

“Andy likes it,” Ziya said as leaned his head against Frankie’s shoulder and stroked. “He’s stayed the night a few times ‘cause he just wanted it _so bad_ that he couldn’t just leave after once,” Ziya purred. “Don’t you think you’d like that?” Ziya shoved his hips against Frankie’s. “Being fucked so good you just wanted to beg for more?” On the word beg, Ziya licked his neck.

“Mmm. Maybe.” Ziya’s face lit and he kissed Frankie hard, his hand firm on the back of his neck. Frankie dropped his hands to squeeze handfuls of Ziya’s ass. “I’d rather hear you beg.”

“Take off your shirt,” Ziya said, and Frankie blinked in confusion. “So I don’t get cum all over it.” Frankie peeled his shirt over his head and helped Ziya with his tank top, huffing in frustration when Ziya let their cocks go so he could get it over his head. He realized then that Ziya’s belly button was pierced, a small silver stud sticking through it. He brushed his hand down Ziya’s soft chest to touch it, and Ziya smiled. “You like my body?” Frankie nodded. “Good,” Ziya said with a grin. “You’re going to be seeing a lot of it in the future.”

Ziya lowered both hands between them to wrap them around their cocks, holding them together, stroking hard as he buried his face into Frankie’s neck again. Frankie felt his teeth come down and heard himself moan, felt Ziya’s breath hitch, and when Ziya released his neck, panting hot against it, Frankie closed his eyes and the head rush of orgasm came over him.

After, they laid on Ziya’s couch together, Ziya tucked comfortably between Frankie’s spread legs, resting his head on his chest. Frankie took long drags from Ziya’s e-cigarette, the nicotine calm mixing well with the post-orgasm laziness.

“I’ll make a deal with you Frankie,” Ziya said, taking the e-cig from him. “You want my ass, you’ve got it, but only if I get yours first.”

“We’ll see,” Frankie said, rolling his eyes when Ziya chuckled. “That wasn’t a yes, Ziya.”

“It took three times with me to get from ‘I’m a top’ to ‘we’ll see,’ so I like my odds.” Ziya placed the cigarette between Frankie’s lips again and rested his chin on his folded hands, looking up at him. “Honestly, you’re a wonderful distraction, and I’m not going to push you into anything you don’t want to do.”

“It’s on the table, just...not right now,” Frankie said, feeling his ears flush when Ziya leaned up to kiss him. They kissed, long and slow, and Frankie closed his eyes, determined not to assign any meaning to how fast his heart was pounding.


End file.
